Ours
by Angel4eva-15
Summary: This is a little one-shot I though of when watching Taylor S new video. Basically its about Cammie's and Zach's relationship after they graduate and start work.How people are against them, so Cammie is comforting Zach and telling him to have faith. Enjoy!


**Hello people! I know i should update my other stories, but i seriously have no time! **

**I'am in the middle of my mocks (tests that prepare us for our real exams and tell us our presicted grades) so it's pretty important!**

**Anyway i watched Taylor S new music video and i just had to do this in honour of her new video! (Am currently listening to it while writing!)**

**So enjoy! **

_Elevator buttons and morning air__  
><em>_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take__  
><em>_the stairs__  
><em>_If you were here we'd laugh about their__  
><em>_vacant stares__  
><em>_But right now, my time is theirs_

I stood in the elevator surrounded by other CIA agents. I pressed the button for the floor I wanted and I couldn't but help to let my mind wonder to you. Funny how everything I do and think about leads to you.

I smiled, thinking of the first time I met you. Me repeatedly pressing the elevator buttons nervously and you smirking. You were always so confident and full of yourself.

I sighed, as I looked around and saw the agent's empty stares. Everyone had their own mask on their faces showing no emotion. I couldn't help but think that if you were here, you would have made your sarcastic comments and we would laugh so hard not having a care in the world.

Too bad my time is theirs.

_Seems like there's always someone who_  
><em>disapproves<em>  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me<em>  
><em>and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with<em>  
><em>nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

There's always someone who disapproves. They all think that our relationship is wrong. They think in a spies life, love is a distraction. Especially in our case, where you're the son of the leader of the biggest terrorist organisation thats after me. But their wrong. It makes us stronger. Gives us another reason to fight harder. To come home. To come back for our loved ones.

They all stare at us in wonder, wondering how made it through all these years. They act as if they know anything about us, when they don't. They don't know how my heart jumps every time your near or how my tummy swirls in a good way at the sound of your voice.

The decision comes from those that have nothing to do. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to come back for. Those who don't have somebody to love.

My choice will always be you.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind, we will make it just like we made it all these years. Their just jealous of what we have. People always want more than what they have, and because we have what they want they'll try to bring us down. They won't be able to though, cause what we have is real. So don't let any of them get to you. Sure the stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours.

_You never know what people have up_  
><em>their sleeves<em>  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at<em>  
><em>me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss<em>  
><em>smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care, cause right now you're<em>  
><em>mine<em>

You never know what people have prepared for you. For all you know, the person sitting across you is making plans to kill you.

Girls that you've dated before will attack me, jealousy overtaking their minds. They will be sneaking around in the shadows watching us with their lip gloss smiles, plotting in their heads of ways to destroy us.

But I don't care, because you're mine.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty_

_little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

And when they do strike, you will be there telling me not to worry my pretty little mind. That people throw rocks at things that shine, so I should hold on. Because even though life makes love seem hard, it can't destroy us because this love is ours.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and your hands are tough<em>  
><em>but they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>with this song for you<em>

It's not theirs to wonder about. They have no right to think and theorize about us, even if it's wrong.

Your hands are tough, have done damage and caused harm but their what should fill the space between my fingers. It seems as if our hands were made to fit together like a puzzle piece.

I'll fight their doubt and prove to them that we're meant to be with this song for you.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father<em>  
><em>about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>Cause my heart is yours<em>

Because I love that tiny gap between your teeth. I love the cryptic remarks that you speak. They drive me crazy half the time but I cant help but be lured in by you.

And any statements made my father about your tattoos will be ignored.

Because my heart is your forever.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

So Zach, don't doubt our love. Have faith and have hope. Sure sometimes, it gets so hard you feel like giving up ;but during those just remember all the good times we had and think of our love. Know that we will make it through and one day we would look back on this and laugh. Even though many people are against us, we will survive. Do you wanna know why?

Because this love is_ ours._

__**okay that didn't turn out how i expected it to but i think its decent for now...**

**anyway remember this is my first SONGFIC and ONE-SHOT so be nice. although i might continue... dunno depends on the feedback i get.**

**anyway plzzzzzzzzzzz review and i will try to update my other stories!**


End file.
